1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to sensor systems, and more particularly to sensor assemblies such as those used in imaging devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for sensor systems on aircraft. One parameter that directly affects the quality of many of the images collected by the sensor systems is line-of-sight (LOS) stabilization. One source of sensor LOS destabilization is vibration within the sensor system. Vibrations can be created by environmental influences on the sensor system (e.g. wind drag and turbulence), by operational factors, by platform sources (e.g. aircraft vibrations) and by components within the sensor itself (e.g. fans, heaters, etc.). By reducing or damping vibrations acting on the sensor system, LOS stabilization can be improved, resulting in improved quality of images and other data captured by the sensor.
Current sensor systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved sensor systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.